


[Podfic] Just A Little

by consulting_smartass



Series: 2013 Antidiogenes Podfic Advent Calendar [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fingerfucking, First Time, Frottage, M/M, PWP, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John and Sherlock aren't having sex, until suddenly they are.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we try something?” he murmured against Sherlock’s slightly parted lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Just A Little

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peevee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peevee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just A Little](https://archiveofourown.org/works/379253) by [peevee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peevee/pseuds/peevee). 



 

 

  
Length: 16:43  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4phpdspx7zc44w6/Just+A+Little.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/just-little) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post music - [Nightminds](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1aeF11YQYnM) -Missy Higgins


End file.
